


Drowning in Me

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi can’t help to grin at Kazuyas’ behavior, it was sweet and so not ‘Kame’ rated – and a part of him wonders if he had figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow a Sequel to Wine, I hope I'd fail to much~ ^.~ 
> 
> well nakame, and Yuichi get's his turtle all to himself

Kazuya could feel those glances at him, at he was talking with Koki softly about something, and he knew he was being watched, watched by a pair of older gentle eyes. 

“Kame, you okay?” 

“Hn, I’m fine…” 

“So dinner, on me?” Koki asks with a smile. 

Kame gives him a smile – it had turn occasionally that they ended up eating as a five member group but Junno seemed he was needed elsewhere and Ueda had already escaped their clutches – and Nakamaru was still there and Koki met his giving him a smile. 

“Do you want to come with us, or are going to sit here and stare at a wall when Kame’s not in sight any longer?” He teased at the last part and Nakamaru tried so hard to hide his blush. 

“Umm, ano…” 

Kazuya chuckles at a fretting beatboxer. 

“Please?” He asks giving his teasing smile, knowing that Nakamaru would give in and he sees that soft nod and Koki smiles brightly – Taken hold on their things they walked out of Jimusho, in a small soft bickering tone on where they would eat. 

They ended up, in a soft wrapped light Sukiyaki restaurant and got showed into a bit more private area of the restaurant, their own little boot and got a menu in their hand and a softly question on what they wanted to drink.

Wine the red sweet wine and Nakamaru fallows that red wine drop that runs softly down Kazuya’s mouth line and he wants to lean closer and closer to lick away that drop, but Kazuya’s own tongue darts out and Nakamaru couldn’t stop his whine as he pouted. 

Kazuya twirls his glass and sees that pout from Yuuchi, that soft pout and he chuckles inwardly – seeing those blazing eyes looking at him with wonder and such caress he almost felt sorry for him. 

“Itadakimasu~”

Kazuya hums around the meat piece before he slurps down some noodles – and still Nakamaru’s Sukiyaki tasted better, sweeter somehow, like it was made out of love. 

“So, Kame any early wake-up call?” 

Kazuya chuckled softly. 

“You should know that by now…” 

Koki pokes his finger between Kame’s ribs. 

“This guy, I don’t even know how he manages…” 

“Spirit, it’s Kame…” 

Kazuya smiles, Yuichi’s answer was so sweet. ‘Thank you’ 

 

\---- 

 

The night was chilly and Kazuya wraps his scarf closer around his throat and Koki says goodnight with a bright smile and a wave leaving the older with the younger – letting destiny step in once in a while. 

Yuichi looks cute, while standing there fidgeting with his nape of his jacket and Kazuya leans in closer, and closer.

“Yours tasted better…” He whispers cheeky into an ear and he sees those cheeks blush and he gave the redden cheek a soft tingle kiss. 

“Come with me…” He says softly to awestricken Yuichi and takes a hold on that hand, the chill starts to turn warm and comfortable and Yuichi smiles and Kazuya leads him away – towards the subway. 

Nakamaru’s stomach was filled with spreading butterflies and tried to hide his fluttering blush as the warmth spread – they were members of KAT-TUN and people seem to had noticed them, but thank god didn’t stop them for any fan-base reasons, just letting them be as they walked pass the maze of people as a train rolled in to the platform and Kazuya tugged lightly on the warm slender hand inside before the doors closed behind them. Kazuya noticed those blazing flushed eyes glitter and those redden ears. 

“You okay?” He whispers. 

‘No – he wasn’t okay. He wanted to trap those alluring lips with his, to cut of those teasing words away from that mouth. 

“Yes~” He quarks out and he wanted to whip that teasing smirk of the youngers face. 

Kazuya just chuckled – tough fan service popped into his head, but no, he wanted Yuichi all to himself, him sweet talk him and drive him to the point of insanity. He brush his body along teasingly breathing in his warm breath inside that flushed ear feeling the shivers course through that slim older body – knowing in fact those small pattern of signs, he wasn’t a blind fool to notice them ether, he just waited patiently – wanting to push the right button for Yuichi to lose his composer, those eyes watch his every move and he just wanted to close the distance a bit more, but those watching eyes from the people made it impossible – he cursed inwardly at his inner urge. 

He entwine their fingers when the train came to a stop and pulls the slimmer body after him and Yuichi caught up with his quicken steps and he just chuckles, feeling somewhat embers as people fallows them with their gaze. 

“Kazuya, oi calm down, I think you’re somewhat scaring the people…” 

Kazuya sighs, knowing Yuichi was right, his heart beating inside his chest, his chest heaving the incase off air seemed desperate and he calms down and smiles curtly at Yuichi as he picks up his pace and his hands warms around the beat boxers and Yuichi can’t help to grin at Kazuyas’ behavior, it was sweet and so not ‘Kame’ rated – and a part of him wonders if he had figure it out. As much as Yuichi tried to keep his feelings composed, for his feelings to not run amok, but so far only one person knew, consider they were best friends, and he couldn’t hide his stares from a certain rapper. Koki just wanted to give him the push in the right direction and was his feeling so obvious.

Seeing people looking at them, he didn’t care when he gazes up at Kame’s profile – he had set his plan in motion, he would show him as Kazuya asked him if he wants some late night snacks or something light to eat and he smiles and shakes his head.

“Okay…” Kazuya tells him softly and their hands still warm against each other in this chilly evening. 

And Nakamaru fell even more. 

Another door opens and another door closes – the apartment door closed softly behind him and he pushed Kazuya gently against the wall and the temptation which he couldn’t resist he bushed his lips softly over Kazuya’s alluring ones in a sweet careful kiss, taking the first step. 

Kazuya wasn’t surprised. He melts into the kiss letting the older take control – just like a sweet melody, letting him take the lead, in careful steps as he purrs against those plum lips and he sneaks his arms carefully around that delicate neck his fingers tangles in that short hair tugging gently on the strands as the kiss turns heater and he can hear that low moan against his lips. Nakamaru gets the cue and rubs closer against the slim body, closing the last distance invading Kazuya’s personal space and Yuichi rubs their crotches together and a pair of lips wonders planting butterfly kisses along his jaw. 

“Bed…” Came out from those thin lips, and Yuichi couldn’t agree more as he returns those lips upon his claiming them in a heated kiss and his arms that had claimed Kazuya’s waists a few minutes ago he starts to tug gently as to lead him with him against the bedroom and through his hazy state he didn’t even remembers when clothes stared to pail down onto the floor and he felt a soft bed with sheets tangles around them and lips wanders down a throat and nips gently at the fragile skin their body’s moving on their own accord hips rolls against each other, pants and moans fills the room as lips met in a messy kiss as Yuichi felt the tensing of his muscles and his whole body tensed up and sweat pearls begins to form on his brow as those hips rolls against his most sensitive part on his body and he can’t contain his moan when he rode out his orgasm and those hips stops their slow tortures rolling and he feels the sticky fluids stick against his skin but he doesn’t care when he leans his head against a shoulder panting desperately against air. Finger tangles in his hair feeling the heavy breathing from a chest rising and falling underneath him and he looks up seeing those eyes close and face in pure ecstasy and Yuichi leans down pressing a kiss against those thin linen lips, cutting of the air supply as he draws a sweet moan from the bottom of the youngers throat. Kazuya pulls his arms around those slim waits as he rolls over half atop on Yuichi still kissing those lips as he sprawls over him, kissing him sweetly nipping on the under lip and those eyes met his – no words was needed and he curled up along the body laying his face against that shoulder, closing his eyes, shower could wait until morning as a teasing smile spread on his lips. 

Yuichi cares his fingers ghostly over Kazuya’s features over that nose that nuzzles closer against his shoulder and he continues over the cheek and the sculptured jaw bone. 

“I love you…” 

A mere whisper, but it was there – he had taken the first step, since that day in his apartment and he had Kazuya here in his arms and nothing mattered.


End file.
